1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for moving an on-screen cursor that is controllable by a remote controller for a display apparatus such as a television receiver or a computer monitor. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved remote controller having a spherical sensor for detecting trackball movement, including the detection of trackball movement with regard to a spherical guide, for thereby facilitating on-screen cursor movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a viewer-operated remote controller is employed to move an on-screen cursor, and specifically to direct an up/down key such as a channel key or a volume key.
However, such a conventional remote controller has a couple of disadvantages in that the cursor is slow in its movement and significant time is required for searching where a considerable amount of information is involved in the search.
In a recent effort to solve the disadvantages of the conventional remote controller, there has been proposed technology in which a movement of a remote controller is directly detected using a signal outputted from a signal amount detector provided at four corners of a monitor, and an on-screen cursor is moved in accordance with the amount of such movement. However, a complicated composition and frequent errors associated with use of such technology inevitably have yet to be solved.